Ellie And Joel Part VIII : Trust
by Karinne
Summary: Ellie asks Joel for something special. Rated M for the next two chapters. The first one is okay for everybody.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes** : This is the first and last time I write a story about sex between Ellie and Joel. Not that I don't think it would be okay for them to end up together but I still see their relationship more like deep friends or father/daughter-like.

This is the first chapter, doesn't include any sexual content. Ellie just wants to know if Joel shares the same attraction. Takes place around the time of the trailer for TLOU Part II (there was no way it would've been when Ellie was 14!). There'll be three chapters I think.

It had been a long time Ellie first noticed how attractive Joel was. His big arms, chest and his beard. They all kind of looked sexy to her. She never thought she'd feel something like this for a man as her first kiss was with Riley. But as the years passed, as they used to share one bed and as she was all grown now, Ellie wanted him. She only trusted him by the way so it would be natural she would want him. She didn't wanna have anything to do with another boy who would not understand her, what she's been through for survival. But there was a problem, a big problem.

She had no idea how Joel felt about her. Of course, she knew he loved her, otherwise he wouldn't have killed Marlene. But did he want her that way? Sexually? Sure, she was pretty - he called her 'pretty face' sometimes. There was a difference between finding someone beautiful and longing for their body. If he was attracted to her, he knew how to hide it. So, she thought, maybe she could just ask him. Or make it step by step. But it seemed like they already went through the step by step level, it had already happened at night when they're in bed. She would cuddle against his chest and he would hold her tight, kissing her hair. And sometimes, they would look at each other and ultimately kiss. He would always stop the kiss, she didn't know why. She knew it had an effect on him but he never went further. Was she too young for him? Though, this shouldn't count. He was 33 years older than her but then what? It's not like she still was a kid anymore. Yeah, she had to ask him. And, deep down, she knew that even if he refused, she would find a way to make him say yes. He couldn't keep restraining his male instincts for too long.

It was the evening, they hadn't really done much today except going into the nearby woods to hunt with some other neighbors and Tommy. The hunt was good, they managed to catch two deers and several birds of prey. Ellie was in her room, her heart beating strong as she was intending on asking him tonight. She was folding washed clothes when she heard him in the stairs. She took a deep breath and got out of her room. Joel stopped when he saw her and smiled.

"You did a good job today, you're getting better every time"

She hadn't noticed him observing her while they were hunting. She felt pleased.

"Thank you. Um, Joel?  
"Yes?"  
"There's something I have to ask you."  
"Alright, tell me."  
He now looked puzzled.  
"Er... I'm asking you this because I know you and trust you. I trust only you by the way. And this kind of stuff is all about trust at first, I guess."  
"Whatever you're afraid of asking, go ahead. You know, I'll always listen."  
His words gave her the courage to get it all out.  
"I want you to deflower me."  
There, she said it.

He remained silent but got closer to her. They were a few inches apart now, their eyes almost at the same level. She had grown up in the last five years.

"Why me?" He simply asked.

"Well, I just told you. This is serious stuff, I-"

"Yes, this is serious stuff and I want you to overthink it. Really. That's not something you wanna regret afterwards."

Ellie felt as if he treated her like a child, again.

"I've been overthinking this for the past months. I didn't think about this yesterday and decided to ask you today if you think so."

"Ellie, it's one thing to share kisses from time to time but-"

This time, she cut his sentence:

"But it's a whole other thing to have intercourse. You think I don't know that? That I haven't been thinking about what would change then? I have a question for you: why do you kiss me then?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with making love. These are two different things."

"But one is the beginning of the other. So, you don't want me? You like kissing me but that's it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then, help me understand. Because your ideas are completely opposite and it confuses me."

He looked down for a moment and finally said:

"I never said I didn't want you, but I don't… If something goes wrong, you're going to resent me. And that's the last thing I want, Ellie."

"So, this is what it is about? What are you afraid of? You forgot how to do it?"

She hoped teasing him would work. It did. Joel smiled weakly.

"I don't think so. But you're so young, so…"

"If you say weak, I'm gonna fucking kick your ass."

"Innocent?"

"Okay, it's better than weak."

He took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's make a deal."

Ellie waited for him to speak his mind, she was curious.

"We could do more than kiss but everything is up to you, if you wanna stop, we stop. I don't need your resentment, trust me."

He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Deal," she said as she put her hand into his.

This innocent gesture sent shivers down her spine and she got her face closer to his. They've never kissed outside of bed, at night. He didn't step back so she thought she was good to go. Taking his face in her hands very gently, she put her lips on his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes** : Here's the chapter 2 of Trust! **Rated M** because they are really trying new stuff!

As they were used to, they had felt asleep kissing. Except, this time, something had been different. As a consequence of their conversation in the evening, they had gone a bit further in matter of passion. Just a little bit though, nothing too hard as Joel couldn't forget how young and inexperienced Ellie was. They had begun the kiss quite softly, moving their lips in unison as her hands rested on his chest while his were in her hair and her back. But this night, she was only wearing her shorts and her thin cream-colored tank top. He could feel her breasts on his chest and that turned him on, maybe even more than the kiss itself. At least, until Ellie decided to try something new. She slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth and he practically invited her in; deepening the kiss and his hold on her. This kind of moment was the only loophole they had from their nightmares, it enabled them to forget about the horrors they had seen or committed during all those years. Ellie let a mild moan escape her throat while their tongues intertwined, leading Joel to gently move on top of her. Her heartbeat quickened under his hands exploring her arms, her belly and her thighs. She grasped his hair in her hands as they continued kissing, feeling the desire building up to a new level it had never reached before. She moved one of her legs on his thigh, tightening her grip and therefore, felt his crotch on hers even more. Another moan, a bit louder than the first one, slipped from her mouth and made Joel stop their kissing.

"Alright, hold on."

He began to move away from her, to his side of the bed.

"But you said it was up to me," Ellie protested, pulling his t-shirt.

"Right, I did but let's just take a moment to rest, okay?"

She knew what he meant. She wanted two things at the same time, she wanted to continue step by step for several days or even weeks, for the desire to reach a peak but at the same time, she felt like her craving for him had already reached that peak right now. They rested, lying down, catching their breaths. A few seconds passed before Joel gave her soft kisses on her shoulder, soon slipping his mouth on her neck and her jawline. She lifted her hand to touch his face but he grabbed it and push it away.

"Don't move, just let me do for now."

She took a deep breath and sighed but listened to him. His kisses continued on the top of her chest, making their way to the other side of her neck, to her shoulder and down her arm. It was exquisite and she didn't know how she could hold herself from moving. She could only moan, louder every time he came back to her neck.

He took the strap of her tank top and asked her:

"Can I take it off?"

"Yes."

She was surprised by the edge in her voice. What was he going to do? Her heart was beating so fast, he'd certainly feel it. She felt her cheeks got red, just by that thought.

He slid one strap down followed by the other one and took the tank top with both hands in order to slip it down her belly. He got halfway up so he could easily take it off brushing her legs on the occasion; she momentarily felt vulnerable, bare chest. But soon, he came back on her, kissed her sweetly and gently caressed one of her breasts with his hand. Ellie could hardly stand it then, she pushed herself onto him and teased his tongue with hers again, moaning so loudly it made him moan as well.

Joel abruptly left her mouth and began torturing her nipple with his tongue, holding her wrists on each side of her head. She couldn't move her hands and was at his mercy, feeling her underwear getting wetter every second his tongue was playing on her very sensitive skin. She was practically gasping for air, her mind clouded by the pleasure he was giving her.

"Joel…", she whispered, clearly on the edge.

He didn't stop, maybe not realizing how close she was to exploding. That was too much, she couldn't keep it together.

"Stop, stop…", she weakly said.

He immediately obeyed and looked at her, worried.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, hell no! Oh Christ, I just… It's too much, I'm gonna faint if you carry on like this."

"I can do much worse, you know. Or much better, it depends on how you see it."

"Fuck…", she said, closing her eyes. She really needed some air, so she deeply breathed in and out. He had let go of her hands so she rubbed her face.

"Like what?" She finally asked him.

He smiled at her, his eyes shining, and touched her shorts.

"Can I take these off now?"

Ellie laughed a bit, already anticipating what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes** : Yes, I know, it's really short. But I'm keeping the best for chapter 4! And by the way, contrary to the anon review I got, no this "ish" ISN'T pedophilic stuff and you know why? Cause Ellie is 19 in this story. She's a grown young woman, making her own decisions and exploring - with a lil help - her body and her sexuality the way ANY woman is allowed to do. If this shocks you, just don't read it.

Joel took off her shorts and underwear. She was completely naked and felt a twinge of unease because he still had his clothes on. That seemed unfair, she wanted to touch him too. Before he kissed her again, she asked him to take off his t-shirt. He did as he was asked and she winced when she saw his scar. She caressed it slowly and temporarily remembered when she sewed him, she had been so afraid he'd passed away and she'd be left alone. But he was here now, on top of her naked body. He kissed her, as passionately as usual, and slid his fingers on her crotch; starting to tease her clit. She tightened her grip on his hair so strongly than it actually hurt him but he didn't let her know and slowly inserted a finger inside her. It was like a fire was burning in her belly, soon the delicious feeling was spreading in her whole body. How was that possible? She arched her back as she began to move slowly and exhaled a moan that sent shivers down Joel's spine. He sped up the pace of his finger until she was on the edge again and slowed down. He then pulled off, telling her:

"I'd say we stop there, right? You don't want to try it out all at once huh?"

Ellie sighed and shook her head.

"No, you're right. Goddamn, this was… Unbelievable. I didn't know something like this could exist."

"And that was just a preview."

"What's next?"

"It's up to you, I told you."

"Alright… I'd like to feel you inside. Just so I'm sure it doesn't hurt when we'll really do it."

He looked at her and asked:

"You sure? So soon?"

"I want the first time to be good for both of us, if we train a bit, I won't be hurt. I think…"

"Whatever you want."

She picked up her underwear and her tank top, put them back on and went on top of him. He looked surprised.

"Speaking of which…"

She started kissing his mouth and went down his neck, and his chest. When she reached his stomach, he grabbed her arms and put her aside.

"Okay, that's it for today Ellie. I know I said you decide and everything but I won't be able to control myself if you carry on."

She pulled a face and shrugged.

"Can I kiss you at least?"

"Of course," he replied, pulling her against him so they could kiss.

It lasted quite a long time, both trying to stay focus on the kiss only and finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes** : That's it! The final chapter of Trust. Don't expect me to write another sex story involving these two, in spite of me liking the idea of them as a couple, I prefer to see them as a father/daughter-like. At least, for now. Thx for your kind reviews btw ;)

Tonight was the night. Ellie had decided a few days ago, already. Joel and she had spent the last three weeks making out more or less seriously. He'd made her discover what her body was capable of in terms of climax and she had asked him whether she could make him reach cloud nine, he'd explained to her how and she had been yearning for trying. And succeeded. More times than she thought it would be possible. It had given her confidence. To know her body, to be able to make a man completely powerless with her touch or her mouth, she felt like a woman now. More than when she killed her first clicker, or kissed Riley. Especially because she didn't need to hide at all with Joel; they knew each other very well and they never hid anything to each other – not anymore. She was so happy she could be herself with him. For now, there was nothing she wanted more than Joel. Joel inside her, completely. It was a pure moment of intimacy and she wanted to share it with him.

Joel was serving dinner when Ellie sat at the table and said:

"You know, I think I'm ready."

He put down his fork, misunderstanding appearing on his face for a few seconds and asked her, after he finally got it:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want tonight to be the night."

"Okay, but-"

"If something's wrong, I'll let you know. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Why was she the one reassuring him?

He smiled and nodded.

Ellie took a longer shower than usual this night, trying to relax herself to the maximum. She was a bit stressed in spite of all the walls she had already make crumble down in front of Joel. This was the ultimate step in their relationship. When she got into bed, Joel was already here, waiting for her. He turned off the light and hold her in his arms, and gave her a kiss in the neck. She caressed his hair but suddenly, he stopped to look at her.

"We do as usual? Or you prefer we make love right away?"

"We could begin with kisses and then I'll tell you."

"Sounds good to me."

He put his lips on hers, slowly, just like they did the very first times. She pulled him against her, making him go on top of her. She absolutely loved this feeling, she felt safe. The same feeling of safety she experienced a few years ago, when they were on the road, sleeping in different places every night. She would often end up snuggling against him in her sleep. At first, it bothered him, especially when he was beginning to care for her. He didn't want to admit that at the time. But soon, he held her, making sure her nightmare vanished. And he still did so sometimes today, a bit less though. She was feeling better as the weeks passed. Her nights were less disrupted, Joel softened them.

The more they kissed, the more she wanted him. Ellie led her hands to his boxers, pulling them down. He said:

"Already?"

She laughed quietly.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"I don't. Do you know your cycle?"

"Yes… It's safe, I'm far from my ovulation."

"Alright, alright"

He took off her clothes too, and caressed her body. Making sure she was ready; her heart was pounding so loudly. He couldn't do anything without asking her again.

"Ellie, are you really sure?"

"Yes. Don't mind my heart rate, I'm just excited and stressed at the same time. But I have no doubts, not a single one."

She gently put both her hands on each side of his face and kissed him.

"Okay."

Then, he returned the kiss and moved against her, finding his way. He entered very slowly, so as not to hurt her, caressing her face trying to reassure her. She winced a bit as he went a little deeper at each movement.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just go steady and slow now."

They were reaching a point they'd never been to. Joel made sure he never hurt her too much that she could handle. Until, finally, they completely made one. He remained still and asked her:

"Can I move?"

She nodded.

"If I move too quickly, you tell me and I'll adjust"

"Alright"

And so, he began to move back and forth, very slowly for her body to extend, grow accustomed to his length. She hurt quite a bit at first but didn't let it show. She had to overcome this pain for now, she knew it'll pass. And she couldn't wait for the pain to turn into something sweeter. So, the next times would be only about pleasure. She looked into Joel's eyes and felt incredibly grateful towards him for being so patient and comprehensive in this moment. After a few moments, she attempted to move with him and that's when the pain began to disappear and made room for another sensation. A deeper, growing one. She kissed him and embraced this new feeling running through her whole body. She moaned and moved faster, giving Joel the cue so he'd know she wasn't hurting anymore. He shifted on one elbow and moved at her pace. Ellie couldn't hold back her moans now, they definitely were having some effect on him and he had to slow down his moves. It had been such a long time since he'd last felt such unity with a woman; the last one was Tess and it was several years ago. He once again gazed into Ellie's eyes and knew he wanted to make her come. Before him. He had to use all his strength and will in order to achieve that. A thought crossed his mind: she'd have more chance to climax if they changed position. But he didn't want to demand too much from her body tonight. Also, he tried to focus and listened closely to her reactions, knowing what was giving her more pleasure. And he carried on, resisting his own surge to come. She gripped his hair and kissed him passionately, with her tongue. He felt her muscles beginning to tighten their grasp around his penis. He didn't know where he found the will to keep control but he first needed to make sure she had come before doing so too.

"Oh, my God," she said, letting out a huge sigh.

"Feeling good?" He asked her, resting on his arms.

"Yes, that's the least I can say, really!"

He smiled at her and she caressed his face, asking him:

"Are you okay?"

"More than okay, Ellie."

"You know, we have to do this often."

"Don't forget I'm old, please," he reminded her, laughing.

"You're not old, come on!"

"There are many things you have to discover yet."

She smiled widely and put her arms around him. That was her safe place, in his arms. And she knew at this moment that she'll never feel like this somewhere else, or with someone else.


End file.
